A World Without Evil
Awakening Delst took another glance at the city. Even without reference of other cities, he could tell this place was truly something. Then, in the distance, a figure caught his eyes. "Hmm...what's that?" He tried to get a closer look, but the figure was too far even for his vision. Either that, or shrouded in something. "Leviathan, do you see that?" He pointed in the direction of the mysterious entity. The figure's cloak and robes were a bright white with a gold trim, the same was true for the hood she had over her head, which was slightly star-shaped around a bright orange coloured mask with curved silver portions around it. At their chest were two straps that had several rings clicked onto it, and at their waist was a silver belt that was adorned with a familiar phoenix symbol; overall, they had an appearance that emitted an aura of authority and power. Leviathan backed up upon seeing this figure. "Hold on...that's...!" She was completely tongue-tied- it had been nearly two centuries since she'd seen this enigmatic person last. Delst found this a tad amusing, and couldn't resist chuckling. "Are you alright, Leviathan?" He asked through his own stifled laughter. For all of her arrogance, she was completely speechless. He turned an eye back towards the figure off in the distance. "Hmm...it's coming this way." Leviathan smacked her large wing down at Delst, trying to get him to bow. "Be more courteous, fleshbag! You're in the vicinity of the legendary Phoenix Knight." She also ducked slightly, continuing, "The Phoenix Knight was the one who single-handedly stopped the First War of Drivers a million years ago- where an ancient king harnessed the power of Varian in his magical belt and became the Galaxy King, waging war across Earth Land. The Phoenix Knight, all by themself, stopped the war, freeing the neighbouring countries and killing the ancient king. Since then, the Phoenix Knight has revealed themselves only in mankind's darkest hours- they've healed many villagers from countless injuries and illnesses! And yet they're here, to be in front of me..." Surprisingly, the Phoenix Knight raised their left hand casually, waving slightly. "Yo, you giant white lizard with wings." To expect a legendary being to be so informal was just impression-shattering. "I see no reason to bow." Delst said simply, ducking Leviathan's wings before straightening himself out. "I'm glad to see she's allied with the side of good, but I won't bow to simply anyone." He turned towards the Phoenix Knight, and was actually glad to hear she was more informal than Leviathan seemed to think. "It's nice to meet you." He extended a gloved hand in greeting. The Phoenix Knight extended her hand in return, grasping it lightly while shaking it. "It's about damn time somebody said that. A friend of mine comes from a country where bowing is a form of greeting. It's like people are constantly greeting me. Anyway, I've come from a place where everyone is using a sophisticated device to talk to each other from immesurable distances...however, they only use them to get into fights and look at cats. That isn't the point." Leviathan backed up a fair bit, mumuring, "I never expected the legendary Phoenix Knight to be like this." "The point is that you're destined for great things." The Phoenix Knight suddenly informed Delst. Delst eyed her curiously, raising an eyebrow. He could already tell that, in the company of himself, this strange person, and a dragon, the two people were the strangest in the group. He could feel waves of power coming from this woman, comparable to the energy he felt within his own body in fact ― no, possibly even more. "Great things, you say? How so?" He figured he may as well explain his situation. "I don't exactly have any memory of my name, or past. The only thing I can remember is magic. What "great" things can I do?" "The great thing IS your magic. Or rather, a future magic that you discover later on. I'm not going to tell you when you find that magic...because I can't interfere with past events thanks to some damn clause, other than it's going to be possibly very soon." The Phoenix Knight backed up all of a sudden, continuing, "And with that magic, you'll create an all-new dimension where those who seek refuge stay." "I'm going go create...a new world?" Now it was Delst's turn to be speechless, and in his head he was stumbling over a response however, he couldn't think of anything. "I...I don't think I have any sort of power like that." He said lamely. Delst didn't, however, believe he could do what she said, it sounded too impossible. The Phoenix Knight just began to walk off- not answering any more other than "Expect to learn the magic very soon. And in the next few minutes, you'll learn how to avoid the biggest mistake that's wrong with both worlds currently." Leviathan tried to scratch her head with her large wing, only to strike herself in the head. "She never really seems to answer in full." Delst scratched his head, looking at the woman's departing form with a look of pure and utter confusion. "I have to say, I can't really understand her." He sat down for a moment, resting his head into his palm, thinking. "I'm thrown into this new world...and suddenly she says I'm going to have a great destiny." He shut his eyes, as if trying to block everything out. "What use am I going to have...? She never said everything, and now I have to figure out her cryptic warning when I'm already trying to figure out something as basic as who I am!" Leviathan let out a deep sigh, muttering something along the lines of "The Phoenix Knight is complicated. They're like a puzzle, wrapped in a mystery, sealed with obscurity, and shipped through a shady postal service." She turned to Delst, "I suppose you'll find a way...besides, there's a Lost Magic which can create things..." "There is?" Delst looked up at her, relieved. Perhaps she knew it, and could teach him? "What is it? Can you tell me?" "Arc of Embodiment." Leviathan continued, "It's an amazing magic that allows the user to utilize the power of imagination to manifest their thoughts into reality. However...it's known to be incredibly rare." "I take it you only know of the magic in theory then?" Delst, who had seemed hopeful for a moment, had that feeling dashed by that crushing realization. "I know how to obtain it. I am aware of where you can learn it." Leviathan took a deep sigh, realizing what she had to do- and she wasn't fond of it, at all. "...Do you want to head there now?" "That depends." Delst shrugged. "What do you want to do? It's not like you're my mount, you're my companion — and you don't sound too eager to go to wherever it is I can learn this magic." He swallowed his disappointment, deciding he didn't want to make Leviathan uncomfortable. "Would you prefer we put it off for awhile?" "No, it's fine." Leviathan shook her head- as she extended her wing, manifesting a cyan cube brimming with magical power. However, all of a sudden, she retracted her wing. "...Hold on. I'm feeling an odd aura." An ominous presence crept closer as the sky became tinted in crimson- several tornadoes and thunderclouds formed- it seemed like a scene from the end of the world.; as an eight-headed, serpentine beast with numerous tentacles and red eyes; it was composed of pure darkness leapt from a wormhole, one of it's many draconic heads staring straight at the duo with it's toothy maw. "What the hell!?" Delst reacted on reflex, grabbing Leviathan and, with surprising strength, hurled her into the air, and thus, away from the beast. In hindsight, she most likely would have been able to defend herself, but Delst's body kind of just...moved. "Hup!" From his back sprouted two large skeletal hands, which extended their palms to block the head, the force of the blow forcing him to skid backwards. "Dammit, that's strong! What the hell is this!?" "...How did he throw me?" That was the only thing going through Leviathan's head as she spread her wings, bringing her movements to a halt. "...That's something you don't see every day." The demon let out a simple roar- shattering the hands almost instantly. Snarling at Delst, the beast lunged forward with four of it's heads moving towards him in a spiraling pattern. Delst leapt into the air, the head missing him by inches, the gust of air that resulted pushing him yet higher until was level in the air with Leviathan. "Leviathan...what is this thing?" "It's the Planet-Eating Beast Varian. I can't believe you can't tell it's Varian." She paused, contuining, "Well, I didn't exactly give you visuals, but you can just tell it's it. I mean, demonic figure, multiple heads, something out of your nightmares." Delst latched onto her back for a moment, to keep himself from falling as he eyed the strange beast, which seemed to get getting a fix on his location. "So that's Varian..." Delst shuddered. The power coming from this thing was utterly foul, and it's appearance wasn't much better. Trying to talk to it didn't seem to be an option. "Guess I have to fight it." He leapt from Leviathan's back, turning back towards her as he fell. "Leviathan, I know you can probably fight, but try and keep yourself safe instead!" He turned back towards Varian, manifesting a katana in his head, pointing it downwards at the skull of one of the heads, intending to pierce it. Varian retracted it's heads all of a sudden, evading his strike, jerking backwards as darkness gathered in one of it's many mouths, before releasing a powerful tornado of dark energy towards Delst. The blast shot out towards the sea, parting it as a tidal wave began to manifest. Leviathan, however, ignored Delst's warnings. "Roar!" Releasing a highly destructive burst of white light towards one of Varian's heads, her attack had managed to destroy it...only for Varian's head to instantly regenerate- not only that, but two more grew from the stump. Delst's eyes widened as dodged propelled himself with a burst of magic, dodging the strike of magical energy fired by Varian. As annoyed as he was that Leviathan had put herself into the thick of things; the more pressing problem however was Varian's regeneration. Delst descended to the ground, gritting his teeth. "So it can regenerate..." He sighed. Why did this seem so typical? "Leviathan! Try that again! I have an idea!" Leviathan nodded as she charged up light in her mouth, before unleashing an all-consuming beam of energy towards Varian's heads once more- aiming to strike straight down the center of the twin heads which had just generated from the previous attack.